The present invention relates to a perforated screen filtering device. In particular, the invention relates to a sealing system for a perforated screen filtering device suitable for use in filtering a flow of fluid in a channel.
The process of cleaning or treating a fluid, such as water, often includes many stages of filtering. For example, waste water enters a treatment facility and passes through several different treatment stages before being discharged. Often, one of the first treatment stages is a course filter that removes large unwanted particles or components. For example, waste water often includes bags, cups, sticks, etc. that are easily filtered out before treatment of the water begins.
Often, a perforated plate filtering device is employed to remove these large particles from the flow of water. The device includes a plurality of perforated elements that allow for the passage of water but inhibit the passage of large unwanted particles. However, the large perforated elements are easily clogged and must be cleaned periodically. Additionally, leakage around the perforated elements reduces the effectiveness of the filter device. Sealed elements are employed to reduce this leakage. However, seals can wear quickly and require additional maintenance, which often requires the draining of fluid from the channel, thereby reducing the operating time of the filter device.